Obligación
by Solcar
Summary: Jaune Arc ha vivido cuatro años en la fronteras de los reinos puliendo sus habilidades como cazador pero ahora es obligado a asistir a Beacon para formarse con la nueva generación y socializar. Fanfic inspirado en los one-shots de Redhazard. Sinopsis y título editado.
1. Prólogo

**Buenas, chicos, esta es un nuevo fanfic de RWBY basado en dos one-shots que leí del escritor Redhazard y éste me dio su permiso para poder hacer esto. Una última cosa, por si acaso, en cursiva son flashbacks , empecemos esto.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Comienzo_

_La lluvia caía sobre el cadáver que observaba y la sangre que manchaba sus manos, otro paciente, otro muerto, otro fracaso. El joven de 13 años se levantó lentamente dejando que la lluvia mojara su cuerpo y el viento hiciera temblar su cuerpo por el frío mientras soltaba un pesado y cansado suspiro._

_«No sientas nada», pensó para si mismo el muchacho de cabellos rubios. No iba a ser la última persona que iba a morir por su incompetencia, nadie le iba a consolar, nadie diría nada, las únicas palabras que seguramente escucharía serían de que no era su culpa y que no debía de obsesionarse con ello, así que no debía sentir a pesar de ese malestar en su pecho._

La respiración relajada se cortó para dar paso a una calmada comenzando con un inspiración lenta dejando a su cuerpo despertar del sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron entrecerrándose ante la suave luz del bar anaranjada. Se recompuso lentamente sintiendo el molesto dolor de espalda por quedarse dormido en el taburete de madera y recostado en la barra.

-Ya te has despertado – fue lo que dijo una voz femenina detrás de la barra.

Sus ojos celestes se movieron buscando de donde venían aquellas palabras y se encontró unos ojos de color verdosos indiferentes. La mujer de una piel blanca como la nieve sostenía una copa de vino pudiendo ser observado como el líquido rojizo estaba a menos de la mitad y se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro siguiendo los movimientos de la dueña.

-Perdón por quedarme dormido, sra. Schwarz – dijo su disculpa y se acabó de incorporar.

-No te preocupes, en verdad te veías cansado – dijo mostrando una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias.

Su mirada se deslizó perezosamente por el cabello negro que era recogido por un moño bien elaborado, sus ojos siguieron moviéndose por la camisa blanca de botones y unos vaqueros negros, ya llevaba su uniforme.

-Se ha hecho tarde, creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde.

-Sí, Jaune – sus ojos verdes miraron el sencillo reloj digital que tenía en su muñeca izquierda -, dentro de poco abriré esto.

-Vale, supongo que este es un adiós – el rubio se levantó un suave quejido de dolor.

-Espero que no sea uno para siempre – la sonrisa de la pelinegra se mantuvo pero dejó de ser maternal y se mostró una con vida al igual que sus ojos -, mañana empiezas Beacon – aclaró la mujer.

-Cierto – soltó un gruñido malhumorado mientras se iba -, preferiría que no me lo recuerdes… Adiós.

-Sí, sí, adiós.

-Vendré a visitarte.

-No es a mí quien tienes que visitar – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

El joven Arc salió de ese establecimiento para recibir la fuerte brisa que le refrescaba su cara y movía su gabardina con camisa grisácea por debajo y sus jeans azules. La noche ya había caído sobre Vale mostrando un cielo despejado e iluminado por las estrellas, una bonita noche.

Dio una última mirada al establecimiento que dejaba atrás, El Bar, un nombre bastante original y se dirigió a su apartamento. Por la calle no se veía casi nada de gente y los locales nocturnos recién estaban abriendo, en un par de horas las calles de ese distrito estarían llenas de borrachos y alcohol, hacía bien en salir de allí, de paso recordó que tenía que comprar algo de vuelta a casa.

Su caminata continuó hasta pasar la calle y una motocicleta amarilla aparcada para la llegar a una tienda de Dust aunque también vendía otras cosas como las que iba a comprar, entró sin reparos dejando que la luz artificial blanca lo cubriera totalmente.

-Buenas – dijo el vendedor que no era más que un anciano -, ¿Qué necesita?

-Buenas noches – respondió con amabilidad al llegar al mostrador -, un paquete de cigarrillos marca Mágica, por favor.

-De acuerdo – el hombre mayor parecía fruncir su ceño.

La ley consideraba un menor a Jaune por tener 17 años pero estar viviendo como un cazador en entrenamiento le ofrecía diversas ventajas siempre y cuando llevara la insignia de los cazadores en su ropa como por ejemplo el que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo, una ballesta verde con el fondo negro.

-Aquí tenga, 4 liens, por favor – el hombre dejó de fruncir y le entregó el objeto después de pasarlo por caja.

-Claro – fue lo que dijo mientras mostraba una sencilla sonrisa y empezaba a buscar el dinero de su cartera.

Mientras buscaba su dinero la puerta de la tienda se abrió seguido de unos pasos rápidos, un sujeto se puso al lado del mostrador y empezó a observar los cristales de Dust. Jaune decidió que no era peligroso, que sería un comprador.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que resulta encontrar una tienda de Dust a estas horas? - la voz del sujeto alertó a Jaune.

La familiaridad de esa voz puso en tensión a Jaune, soltó el aire de sus pulmones mientras respiraba de nuevo y puso una mirada dura al ver al sujeto que llevaba una cabello anaranjado, Roman Torchwick, este en cambio mostró reconocimiento en sus ojos con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el caballero de la blanca armadura – diciendo esto un secuaz apuntó a Jaune detrás de él.

Jaune no dijo nada, solo tomó su paquete de tabaco y dio una mirada rápida, estaba rodeado por más secuaces y algunos empezaron a robar el Dust refinado en polvo de las paredes, la mayoría llevaban armas de fuego y si una bala daba al Dust… esto iba acabar mal, sus ojos se movieron para ver al viejo vendedor asustado y temblando.

-Llévense todo el dinero – pidió suplicante el vendedor.

-No, es más valioso el Dust – dijo Torchwick.

-Simplemente déjele – dijo Jaune molesto al vendedor.

-Chico listo.

-Si fuera listo te hubiera metido en prisión hace dos meses… - replicó Jaune.

Llevaba todo el verano en Vale, sus padres le habían obligado atender la academia y prohibido las misiones pero, el 'mal' nunca descansaba, pudo ayudar de alguna forma peleando contra los criminales entre ellos a Torchwick.

-Tú eres un cazador, deberías de detenerlos – dijo el vendedor con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

-Señor – dijo de forma seria -, claramente puedo detenerlos pero estamos en una tienda de Dust, todos ellos llevan armas de fuego y si disparan dándole sin querer al Dust… - dijo eso lentamente viendo como el vendedor se volvía consciente de lo que pasaba -, la tienda explotaría y puede que muramos todos.

-Al final si eres listo – dijo el de cabello anaranjado.

Jaune se quedó quieto apoyado mientras estaba en silencio dejando que el lugar se llenara del sonido de los extractores de Dust y los cierres de las maletas donde guardaban ese objeto valiosos. Pero el sonido de una explosión acompañada de un cuerpo volando rompiendo el cristal del escaparate fue suficiente para arruinar esa frágil paz.

* * *

La brisa meneaba su cabello rubio de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos violetas observaron la tienda donde había salido volando con su atracador.

-Encargaros de ella – dijo un hombre pelirrojo a sus esbirros en la tienda.

Yang avanzó al igual que sus oponentes, el primero que se acercó la atacó con un machete siendo fácilmente esquivado por la de ojos lilas con un paso a la izquierda y contraatacando con un izquierdazo en las costillas dejando fuera de combate, no necesitaba usar sus armas ni su semblanza porque era fuerte.

Usó el hombre inconsciente como arma arrojadiza contra el resto de esbirros siendo noqueados, era bastante fácil derrotar a simples matones.

-Una panda de incompetentes – una voz molesta apareció detrás suya.

Su cuerpo se agitó al instante y se dio la vuelta viendo al hombre pelirrojo, Yang no pudo notar cuando se había ido allí pero no importaba, el sujeto dio uso del bastón que llevaba disparando un proyectil rojizo a sus pies.

Automáticamente ella activó su aura pudiendo sentir como los fragmentos del asfalto destruido golpeaban su piel mientras el sonido del cristal romperse resonaba detrás suyo.

-Adiós, amarilla – dijo el criminal con una carcajada.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, sus extremidades temblaron por el momento de susto y sólo sintió furia por sentirse impotente, estalló. Su cabello dorado brilló como el sol mientras su iris se volvía rojo dejándose llevar por la ira, sus ojos localizaron a quien iba a golpear subiendo al tejado por unas escaleras.

La calle estaba vacía y empezó a correr cogiendo carrerilla y saltó fragmentando el asfalto, sin embargo, no era suficiente altura usando sus armas, unos guanteletes mezclados con unas escopetas, llegó a la azotea con el retroceso.

-¡Alto! - dijo furiosa al criminal que corría a la otra punta.

El pelirrojo se giró mientras saltaba al bordillo y la miraba molesto.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día son molestos.

Yang tensó sus músculos y usó de nuevo el retroceso de sus armas y la fuerza concedida por su semblanza para llegar adonde estaba el criminal pero este sonrió tirándole algo a la cara que enfocó a unos escasos centímetros, un trozo de Dust rojo en forma de cristal y el siguiente sonido que escuchó fue un intenso sonido de explosión acompañado de un calor que envolvió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos sólo pudieron ver el escenario de forma borrosa y dando vueltas.

Sintió el aire silbar en sus oídos para después golpear chocar contra algo duro y caer de nuevo contra algo duro. Todo estaba borroso, su aura a pesar de bloquear el ataque no podía evitar el dolor. Los músculos se pusieron en tensión mientras cerró sus ojos ante la luz que le daba en la cara y el sonido de explosiones se escuchaban lejos para terminar con el sonido de algo alejándose.

A ciegas se levantó mientras se preguntaba que pasó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - una voz femenina apareció.

Yang abrió los ojos viendo que había salido volando de la azotea a la calle donde había golpeado a los matones. Sus ojos rojos miraron con rapidez a una mujer con ojos verdes acompañados por unas gafas y un cabello recogido por un moño que descendía de la azotea.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - dijo molesta.

-Soy Glynda Goodwitch, la subdirectora de Beacon – respondió con seriedad.

La respuesta de la mujer fue suficiente para calmarla como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría, la mujer enfrente de ella era parte de una de las academias más importantes del mundo, sobretodo de la academia que iba asistir en dos años.

Respiró para relajarse y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural mientras se ponía recta, su madre le había hecho mostrar respeto y disciplina ante personas de gran poder.

-¿Y qué pasó con el criminal…? - dijo con una voz sumisa.

-Escapó – respondió de forma seca -, y tú, jovencita, vendrás conmigo.

* * *

-¿Dijeron dónde estaría Yang, mami?

-No, Ruby, ten paciencia – respondió la mujer de largo cabello negro y de ojos carmesís.

La muchacha suspiró mientras se estiraba en el silla de uno de las salas de esa torre gigante. Este viaje con su familia debería de haber sido uno bueno porque celebraban que iba a entrar en Beacon mañana, sin embargo, hacía media hora que sus padres recibieron una llamada de Beacon contando que su hermana había sido retenida por las autoridades debido a que participó en un altercado contra el famoso criminal Roman Torchwick.

Su padre estuvo preocupado al oír la noticia, era normal, ella estaba igual porque su pequeña hermana era joven, sólo tenía 15 años y a pesar de que les informaron que estaba bien, no quitaba que se preocupara como cualquier otra hermana mayor. Mientras su madre no mostró preocupación sino orgullo porque su hija era capaz de lidiar con un criminal famoso, así era su madre.

Con sus ojos plateados se fueron a ver a la muchacha que tenían al lado y se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera des de donde salían algunos mechones de cabello rubio. Esa chica ya estaba cuando llegaron y era una cazadora en prácticas como ella por la insignia en el hombro izquierdo, sin embargo, la muchacha sólo hizo un saludo y siguió con los suyo mirando el scroll mientras escuchaba música con los auriculares. No había nada malo por intentar una conversación con ella e intento llamar la atención tocándole el hombro, la chica salió de su concentración y la miró con unos ojos celestes.

-¿Qué necesita? - dijo de forma educada mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-Hola, sólo estaba curiosa del motivo por el cual estás aquí.

-Ah , vale – esa fue su respuesta -, bueno, mi hermano ha estado en un altercado y mis padres están en Patch por lo que me mandaron a mí.

-¿Y por qué tus padres están en Patch? - siguió con el pequeño interrogatorio.

-Porque mi familia vive en Patch pero mi hermano pidió algo de independencia y decidió venir a Vale solo – dijo sin ocultar nada - aunque al final le convencimos de que yo viniera también ya que ambos nos uniremos a esta academia al igual que tú, Ruby Rose.

-¿Eh?

Ruby no supo como actuar, la muchacha sabía sobre su nombre y apellido, por lo que le sorprendió ya que no la conocía de nada. La rubia mostró una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Es normal, no eras una persona muy atenta con el resto de tus compañeros.

-Así que eres de Signal…

Ruby nunca se había mostrado interesada en conocer a sus compañeros de clases debido a que la filosofía de su madrastra la influenció considerando a todos débiles por lo que no tuvo amigos.

-Lo siento, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Jeanne Arc - dijo con una sonrisa sencilla y le ofreció la mano -, un placer conocerte.

-Sí… un placer conocerte – dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Janne.

Seguía estando sorprendida, a pesar de que seguramente fue una persona desconsiderada con sus compañeros, Jeanne la trató sin rencores, era raro, normalmente sería ignorada o tratada con sarcasmo.

-Oh, eres una Arc – se unió a la conversación su madrastra -, ¿Cómo está Jaune?

-Está bien.

Rose estaba perdida ahora, Raven conocía a un tal… ¿Jaune Arc…? Debía de ser el padre o un adulto ya que ella nunca lo mencionó. Quiso preguntar pero la puerta enfrente de ellos se abrió apareciendo dos rubios, una mujer mayor de ojos verdes que pudo reconocer por las visitas que a veces hacía a sus padres, Glynda y un joven de ojos celestes que no conocía pero supuso que era el hermano de Jeanne.

-Srta. Arc, su hermano ya puede irse.

-De acuerdo, disculpe las molestias de mi hermano – dijo con pesar la chica mientras se levantaba.

El hermano de Jeanne era parecido a ella, un cabello corto rubio y unos ojos celestes, una diferencia era la altura, el chico media como diez centímetros menos que su hermana, aunque, había otra. Una marca o cicatriz de quemadura que cubría el lateral derecho del cuello y subía hasta la oreja derecha donde se dividía en tres partes como pequeños rayos irregulares, la primera seguía subiendo perdiéndose en el cabello, la segunda pasaba por debajo de la oreja de forma diagonal llegando hasta la nariz y la otra también diagonal alcanzaba a la comisura de los labios.

Bajo los estándares de su madre y del resto de personas, si un cazador tenía cicatrices significaba que era débil ya que no fue capaz de evitar perder su aura, un incompetente pero, no lo conocía de nada, podría haber tenido esa herida cuando aún no empezó a entrenar como cazador.

Otro detalle era que era delgado, más bien escuálido por lo que podía entender Ruby viendo como se podía notar con facilidad los huesos del rostro.

-Esta vez no hice nada – dijo algo indignado el joven poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Sí, sí – dijo Jeanne sin parecer estar convencida y se quedó enfrente de su hermano -, vámonos.

Jeanne se giró para despedir con la mano a Ruby y se fue a la salida con su hermano mientras la mujer mayor se acercaba a ellos.

-No os preocupéis por vuestra hija, en unos momentos vendrá.

-De acuerdo, Glynda – dijo su padre mientras su madre se quedaba callada.

Y Glynda no mintió, en un minuto salió su querida hermana Yang con el director de la academia, Ozpin, eso puso en tensión a sus padres mientras se levantaron.

-Es bueno veros – dijo el director a sus padres.

-Igualmente, Ozpin – dijo amablemente su padre mientras Raven seguía en silencio con un ceño fruncido.

Su pobre hermana se quedó allí mirando a sus padres sin saber como actuar.

-Diles la noticia – dijo el de cabellos plateados.

-¿Cuál? - dijo Ruby curiosa

-Bueno… - la voz de Yang estaba insegura pero al final habló con gran energía -, el director Ozpin me ha ofrecido entrar a Beacon.

-¿Qué? - tanto su padre como ella hablaron a la vez mientras su madre sólo gruñó.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el inicio de esta serie, quienes hayan leído o vayan a leer el one-shots del escritor Red verán que hay similitudes por lo que podrán saber que habrá de nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, cabe añadir que esta es mi primera vez por lo que tendré varios fallos gramaticales, ortográficos o de estructura de la oración por lo que espero que me lo comenten en las rewiews.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Aquí vamos de nuevo, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

–¿Estás mareado? – dijo una chica de forma burlesca.

Fue la pregunta que escuchó varias desde que Jaune tomó el vehículo aéreo para llegar a Beacon.

–No, Jeanne – dijo frustrado mientras le agarraba las mejillas –, y eso fue hace una década.

–Me haces daño, para – se quejaba su hermana.

Y paró como le pidió su hermana acomodándose en su asiento. Las vistas desde las ventanas le enseñaron como lentamente se alejaba de Vale para acercarse a Beacon, la famosa academia de cazadores del reino, el lugar donde iba asistir en contra de su voluntad porque sus padres le obligaron, no los odiaba pero si estaba frustrado.

«No todo es malo...», pensó de forma optimista o intentándolo al mirar a su hermana gemela, después de tantos años de incomunicación por fin volvían a estar juntos. Y miró la capucha que llevaba aún su hermana.

–Jeanne.

–¿Si?

–Sé que en Atlas hace frío pero esto es Vale, ¿Podrías quitarte la sudadera? Me das calor con sólo verte.

–Vaaaale.

Jeanne se quitó la sudadera en el mismo asiento moviendo su torso de derecha a izquierda. Al quitárselo dejó ver su largo y liso cabello rubio caer por su espalda, del cabello se despejaron dos cosas peludas, unas largas orejas de conejo de color dorado que se mantenían sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí, gracias.

–Ahora quítate la gabardina que me estás dando a mi calor.

–De acuerdo.

Era algo justo y se quitó la gabardina dejando a la vista una camisa blanca y su coldre axilar con pistola.

–Llevar un arma de dust a la vista da yuyu, Baby Lu.

–Tú llevas a Crocea Mors en la bolsa deportiva, llevas la armadura del abuelo – señaló arriba dónde estaba el equipaje y después la armadura que llevaba -, todos nosotros llevamos armas y… Deja de llamarme así, por favor.

Gruñó ante el apodo que su hermana le puso, des de que volvió a casa su hermana le decía ese ridículo nombre por el cual su familia lo llamaba. Su hermana sólo pudo reírse mientras pensaba en que otras formas le podía molestar. Y él soltó un bostezo.

–No dormí bien.

–Normal, papá y mamá te estuvieron regañando mucho rato y eso que me fui a dormir tarde.

Jaune asintió mientras recordaba que por estar en la escena fue obligado por la subdirectora de Beacon a ir a la academia para dar su versión de la historia durante el atraco fallido de Roman y la aparición de la cazadora en entrenamiento rubia sintiéndose irritado, empezar un combate en plena ciudad con la posibilidad de haber daños colaterales era una estupidez. Su cuerpo se tensó de la rabia y tuvo que parar al notar la sensación de sus pequeñas heridas abrirse en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

–Tch…

–Baby Lu, ya te dije que uses tu aura para curarte.

–No hace falta, solo son pequeños rasguños… En las fronteras me hice heridas peores.

–Ya, y por eso, niño suicida, papi y mami te obligaron a venir – la voz de su hermana se tornó seria y su mirada dejó la burla por una crítica –, y no te olvides de la malnutrición, sólo aguantaste hasta ahora porque eres mestizo.

–¿Me podrías dejar de recordar que soy flacucho? – dijo intentando bromear.

–No, porque hace medio año pesabas la mitad de lo de ahora y tienes que seguir subiendo – Jeanne soltó un gruñido.

Jeanne soltó aire de forma irritada para desviar su mirada a la ventana dejando a Jaune con una mala sensación. Ella tenía razón y lo sabía, cuando le arrastraron de nuevo a casa estaba en los huesos, seguía vivo gracias al entrenamiento de sus padres y lo favorable que fue nacer como mestizo teniendo las características física mejorada de los faunos.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que el vehículo aterrizó en la plataforma y bajaron a tierra firme donde su equipaje era llevado por los encargados del lugar a saber donde y las armas con ellos.

–Jeanne, ¿Qué dice el horario?

–Un momento – dijo su hermana pareciendo más calmada y mirando en el scroll –, el horario dice que en un par de minutos tenemos que escuchar el discurso del director, después podremos rondar por las afueras de la academia pero no entrar en las instalaciones. También que dormiremos aquí, aunque bueno eso ya lo sabíamos.

Jaune asintió, por algo en la lista del material que debían llevar pedían las bolsas de dormir.

–Vale, ¿Quién será nuestro guía?

–Algo me dice que ella.

Sus ojos celestes se movieron a mirar a la mujer que se acercaba al alumnado, los pasos de la mujer eran firmes al igual que su postura y su mirada de color esmeralda, sin mostrar ninguna vacilación a acercarse a la gran cantidad de adolescentes en el lugar.

–Bienvenidos a Beacon – dijo la mujer con un megáfono en mano para que todos la escucharan –, soy la subdirectora Glynda Goodwitch y les llevaré al auditorio para el discurso del director. No se preocupen por el equipaje, será por el personal de la academia. Ahora síganme.

Acabado de decir eso, la subdirectora se giró y se fue, Jaune y Jeanne empezaron a seguirla al igual que el resto de los próximos alumnos. El ambiente era amigable, la mayoría de adolescentes hablaban entre ellos.

–La mayoría se conocen, Baby.

–Es natural, la mayoría vienen de la academia Signal o de escuelas de entrenamiento que no son controladas por el gobierno.

–Sí, y por lo que dicen papá y mamá tendremos que formar un grupo.

–Ese conocimiento puede estar obsoleto – replicó él –, han pasado treinta años desde que fueron estudiantes.

–Mientes porque te gustaría que fuera real – dijo con una carcajada burlona.

–Ni que tú hubieras hecho amigos en Atlas – Jaune intentó defenderse.

–No, yo sí he socializado – remarcando el 'sí' –, tía Bella me obligaba acompañarla a muchos eventos sociales siempre y cuando no interrumpieran la sesión de entrenamiento. No como tú que te quedabas aislado durante semanas en una selva de Mistral – añadió eso última como una burla.

–Ñeñeñe – respondió y se paró al ver que el resto de alumnos lo hacían –, ya llegamos.

Entraron a un edificio que en el interior era un anfiteatro que se había condicionado para colocar un escenario con focos de color amarillo. La subdirectora siguió caminando hasta subir al escenario por una escalera quedándose atrás de un sujeto de cabello grisáceo como la ceniza, el director Ozpin, y acompañada de quien sería el resto del profesorado o eso supuso Jaune.

El anfiteatro fue llenado poco a poco hasta que llegaron todos los del primer año y serían cerradas las puertas acompañadas por la disminución de la luz artificial.

–Buenas – una voz juvenil provino del director –, bienvenido todos a la ceremonia de apertura de este curso. Como muchos ya sabréis soy el director Ozpin de la academia Beacon, y puedo decir que os observo pudiendo encontrar que todos tenéis talento, pero es un talento desperdiciado al punto que me decepcionan – la decepción se notó en la voz –, muchos han podido ser los mejores en el lugar dónde han sido entrenados pero no tenéis experiencia y no conocéis mundo pero Beacon os la dará y os enseñará que tenéis que hacer para convertiros en la siguiente generación de cazadores que defenderán a los reinos. Nos vemos mañana en la iniciación.

El director acabó su discurso dejando el escenario y todo el anfiteatro se llenó de susurros hablando sobre las palabras de Ozpin, Jaune no le importó debido a que él era una excepción entre los alumnos, él tenía la experiencia acumulada de una década y había conocido los reinos, estaba confiado de sus habilidades.

–Que arrogante – su hermana le habló

–¿Por? Tiene razón.

–Cierto, puedo entender su punto pero siento que es como de forma despectiva que lo dice, como…. Como….

–¿Despreciase el esfuerzo puesto? - dijo intentando adivinar lo que quería decir Jeanne.

–Sí.

–No te preocupes, hermanita, tienes cuatro años para demostrarle que se equivoca contigo.

Intentó animar a su hermana a pesar de que no sabía mucho de ella, a partir de los 10 nunca más volvió a pisar su hogar por estar en las misiones, el hecho de que se fuera a Atlas a entrenar para cazadora le sorprendió hacía unos meses y también que la tía la llevase con ella a esos eventos, podían haber estado todo el verano juntos en Vale pero hablaban del día cotidiano, Jaune creía que su hermana intentaba mantener la privacidad de él y lo apreciaba en verdad.

–Sí, cierto, pero te equivocas, sólo necesitaré un año.

–Que confiada.

Las luces volvían a a dar una tonalidad normal y la subdirectora se puso delante del micrófono para hablar.

–Estudiantes, todos los de primer año dormirán aquí en el anfiteatro usando las bolsas de dormir que hemos pedido que trajeran y mañana a las diez en punto de la mañana comenzará la iniciación.

La iniciación para Jaune era una prueba, podías haber sido aceptado en Beacon al solicitarlo pero la iniciación se encargaría de mostrar si en verdad el sujeto estaba preparado físicamente para el último paso del aspirante a cazador.

Acto seguido la subdirectora empezó a recitar una serie de normas típicas, las que tendrían en cualquier institución educativa pero la diferencia consistiría en que las armas de los estudiantes serían retenidas en unos casilleros personales y sólo podrían usarse si era en la clase de entrenamiento, no podrían llevarlas a la ciudad tampoco… Y más cosas.

–Ahora id a la cafetería y descansad.

–Por fin – Jeanne suspiró mientras revisaba su scroll –, cuantos documentos…

Jaune asintió mientras miraba su scroll estudiantil, su correo electrónico fue llenado de varias notificaciones de que la directiva lle mandó diversos archivos que serían normas y el mapa de la academia.

–Deja de mover la pierna.

Había estado moviendo la pierna desde el inicio de la ceremonia, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba impaciente, algunas veces inconscientemente y otras veces intencionalmente para pasar el rato.

–Perdón, será mejor que comencemos a irnos.

–Sip, vayamos a la cafetería.

–Vale.

* * *

Las dos horas que hubo antes de ir a ese anfiteatro fueron simples, comer y después prepararse para dormir, aunque, no estaban durmiendo aún. Algunos estaban con sus hobbies o socializando, y Ruby estaba haciendo lo primero si es que se podía llamar hobby a abrazar a su hermanita con el abrazo del oso.

–Ruby, por favor, suéltame – suplicaba su hermana.

–Sólo si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar de mi brazo.

Sin importar las quejas de su hermana pequeña siguió abrazándola sabiendo que no se intentaría escapar de sus abrazos, le empezó a dar besos en el cabello para avergonzarla más.

–Para, hay gente mirando.

–Que miren.

La mayoría de muchachos que estaban allí eran más débiles que ella, no tenían ningún derecho a quejarse, o eso pensaría si tuviera más arraigada la filosofía de su madrastra. Raven era una buena madre con ella al ablandarse con el pasar de los años, decía su padre, pero cuando se entraban en temas cómo la violencia, era una mujer sin escrúpulos con la creencia de que el fuerte tenía derecho a todo y el débil tenía que callar.

No rechazó esa forma de pensar, era su madre, pero siempre evitaba aplicarla con Yang, su querida hermana pequeña, no sería como su madre biológica que la abandonó por ser un estorbo...

–Ruby, me haces daño.

–Ups, perdón.

Se dejó llevar por sus emociones y estuvo le estaba dejando sin aire a Yang, la soltó observando a su hermanita respirando con angustia.

–Está bien – Yang mostró una sonrisa tierna –, ¿Qué te ha parecido Beacon de momento?

–Ey, eso debería de decirlo yo, pequeña genio que ha conseguido entrar aquí con dos años menos.

Su hermanita se avergonzó por su comentario. El ingreso de su hermana a la academia fue agridulce, su padre se negaba totalmente a dejarla ir, su madre a pesar de no gustarle la idea apoyaba la idea de dejarla atender porque la había preparado bien mientras ella no supo a quien apoyar.

–Calla, antisocial.

Su querida hermana tenía razón, no era buena haciendo amistades por su fama de desinteresada y ser entrenada bajo la mentalidad del más fuerte pero no por eso se iba a quedar callada.

–Pues yo no te he visto haciendo ningún amigo, Yang – se burló.

–Pues los haré ahora, hm.

Su hermana se levantó empezando analizar su entorno con sus ojos violetas, Rose empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa mientras su hermana encontró a su víctima, dirigió sus ojos pudiendo ver a una fauno leyendo un libro.

El cabello de esta era uno largo y negro cómo el carbón al igual que su madre pero eran diferentes al tener unos ojos dorados concentrándose en el libro que leía y un par de orejas felinas en su cabeza, ¿Le gustaría el pescado…? No, tenía que parar de pensar en estereotipos.

–Hola – escuchó como Yang saludaba a la fauno.

–Emmm…

La fauno se sorprendió y no pudo formular ningún saludo, los nervios se apoderaron de la de ojos dorados con una expresión angustiada siguiendo sin responder. Rose supuso que la muchacha debía de tener problemas al socializar.

–¿Qu-… Qué… Qué necesitas? – la chica fauno habló como si un matón la estuviese agrediendo.

–Sólo… quería saber que leías – Yang señaló el libro.

–Oh – la fauno se relajó un poco -, lo que estoy leyendo es un libro que trata de un hombre con dos almas e intenta adaptarse…

–Parece interesante, ¿Me lo recomendarías?

–Claramente, si quieres te lo dejaré cuando acabe.

–¡Gracias! Por cierto, mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long.

–Yo me llamo Blake Belladonna, un placer.

–Sí, un placer, hasta pronto.

La chica llamada Blake mostró una tímida sonrisa para después volver a leer mientras su hermana volvía con una sonrisa triunfante.

–Has ganado, hermanita – dijo Rose sinceramente con una sonrisa.

–Siempre lo hago.

Quería mucho a su orgullosa hermanita.

* * *

Ya era de día y le tocaba hacer esa prueba de la academia, Jeanne estaba preparada, su entrenamiento con la tía Bella no fue una broma era uno para entrenar a alguien de la familia Arc, alguien con un extraordinario legado de soldados que han servido al reino desde hace dos siglos.

Sin embargo, no estaba aplicando a cazadora por seguir el legado familiar el cual su padre se opuso un principio al decir su deseo hace 7 años, tampoco lo hizo en busca de la fama ni porque quería salvar la gente, no tenía un sueño tan heroico…

–Este es tu casillero, Jeanne – señaló su hermano uno de los casilleros.

–Sí – afirmó al mirar el número del casillero.

Sacó su scroll y entró en su correo mirando el mensaje mandado por la administración con el número para desbloquear el casillero. Se lo memorizó mientras lo ponía, la puerta se abrió acompañado de un sonido metálico.

Sin demora se puso la armadura y empuñó la espada que había pasado por generaciones. Siempre admiraba esa espada, era sencilla y manejable creada con el objetivo de acabar con el enemigo, no se comparaba con esas armas de estilo extravagante de los cazadores actuales pero su tía le ayudó a compensarlo al darle un arma de dust. Enfundó la espada y agarró la otra arma del casillero, un rifle semiautomático de cinco balas.

Su rifle no estaba desplegado pareciendo una caja pero con un extremo en forma de empuñadura donde había un gatillo y arriba un botón con el cual se desplegaría su arma.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ella dejando de admirar su armas y miró directamente a los ojos de la persona que se acercaba. Lo que encontró fue una caballera de color rojo adornado por un accesorio de bronce, pudo ver que era alguien de menor estatura y siguió bajando pasando por una frente blanca y viendo una mirada sorprendida de unos ojos de color esmeralda, no se esperaba que ella la enfrentase.

–¿Necesita algo?

–No, disculpa si ha parecido que iba hablarte, mi casillero es este.

La observó mejor. Era una chica de su misma edad, como mencionó antes lo que destacaba era el cabeza rojizo comparado al de un fresa con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas, cabía destacar que el rostro de ella también era hermoso como sus ojos, el traje de combate que llevaba se adaptaba a su cuerpo mostrando lo bien desarrollado que estaba.

Pudo reconocerla, Pyrrha Nikos, una de las cazadoras de la esta generación y bastante famosa por el gran talento que demostraba en los torneos de combate. Era una mujer bastante popular y Jeanne tenía que admitir que se lo ganó a pulso porque ella a veces veía los programas en vivo donde retransmitían los combates.

–Ah, vale, aunque creo que ya tienes el traje de combate puesto.

–Sí, pero me faltan mis armas – Pyrrha se rascó la nuca mientras abría el casillero.

–Me sorprende que Pyrrha Nikos se haya olvidado sus armas – cerró su casillero.

Pyrrha se quedó parada un segundo ante sus ojos pero volvió a recoger sus armas, ¿Había dicho algo malo? No lo creía, no obstante, no conocía a la famosa estrella como para saberlo.

Sus orejas de conejo captaron otros pasos acercándose, su nariz olió el aire notando la aroma del sujeto que venía hacia las dos, era Jaune.

–Jeanne, ya estoy.

–Vale, Baby.

«Tú eres quien deberías de cargar esta armadura y esta espada...», fue lo que pensó al verlo. Su traje de batalla en realidad era ropa civil, no, era militar, algo obvió viendo el chaleco antibalas que cargaba la munición de sus armas, una pistola situada en el muslo exterior derecho, una escopeta recortada en la cintura y entre sus manos un fusil de asalto acompañado solamente de unas gafas de color azules en una mano además de unos protectores de oídos amarillos en la otra.

Jaune era quien desde pequeño dijo que quería ser un héroe, el caballero de blanca armadura, aún así, irónicamente él estaba llevando esa ropa tan normal y ella cargaba la armadura blanca con bordes dorados…

–Todos los alumnos deben de ir a las colinas enfrente del bosque Esmeralda – una voz adulta sonó por todo el lugar.

-Nos toca irnos, Jeanne.

-Sí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar siendo Jaune que con sus andares impacientes se adelantaba un poco. Jeanne siempre veía lo cambiado que estaba su hermano gemelo, ella le ganaba en altura como en anchura a Jaune, le dolía eso, cuando sometieron a Jaune a revisiones médicas se le diagnosticó desnutrición y un punto cercano a la anorexia, eso significaba lo mal que se cuidaba su hermano a pesar de desear seguir yendo a misiones.

«Estúpido...», fue lo que pensó mientras continuaba siguiendo a la razón por la que se hizo cazadora.

* * *

Pyrrha se sentía incómoda escuchando sólo los pasos de los tres en el pasillo hacia la iniciación. No le había quedado de otra con la solicitud de la directiva.

Había venido a Beacon con el objetivo de evitar la presión social de todo el mundo en Mistral, en cambio, había encontrado más de lo mismo, muchos se habían fijado en ella y le hablaron, incluso la rubia llamada Jeanne la reconoció. No podía sentir que iba a ser de nuevo asfixiada por todo el mundo por su fama.

El rubio llamado Baby de forma cariñosa por su hermana, fue la única sorpresa agradable de todo este asunto, no mostró ningún interés en ella actuando como si fuera una más. Pero también podía ser que la odiase o guardase rencor, había muchos oponentes a los que ganó en sus torneos y no podía recordar.

–¿Quién eres?

Hasta entonces había mirado el suelo pero la voz masculina la hizo levantar sus ojos siendo observada por unos ojos celestes indiferentes. Era el chico que le preguntaba, ahora pudo verle bien la cara, era una normal y sin nada destacado sino fuera por esa cicatriz que ocupaba casi la mitad de la parte derecha de la cara, ¿Qué le había pasado?

–¿Disculpa?

–Hemos estado yendo juntos todo este trecho del camino y no te conozco, así que… ¿Quién eres? – dijo 'Baby'.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿Estaba fingiendo? La rubia que lo acompañaba lo había reconocido pero él no, tenía que responder porque aún faltaba para llegar al lugar indicado. Le iba a seguir el juego mostrando la sonrisa educada que le habían enseñado de pequeña y siempre usaba.

–Soy Pyrrha Nikos, ¿Y ustedes?

–Yo soy Jaune Arc.

–Yo Jeanne Arc.

–¿Sois hermanos de sangre? - curiosa miró la ausencia de algún rasgo fauno en Jaune.

–Sí, gemelos – habló Jeanne –, nuestro abuelo por parte paterna era un fauno y nos ha tocado a nosotros tener su ADN.

Por lo que tenía entendido Pyrrha, los mestizos, como indicaba su nombre, eran el cruce entre un fauno o fauna con un humano o humana que a simple vista no parecían diferentes pero internamente sí, un mestizo con apariencia humana podía tener todas las ventajas físicas de un fauno al igual que un mestizo con apariencia de fauno no tendría ninguna ventaja física más allá de los rasgos que tuviese como un mejor oído, olfato, etc.

–¿Sois gemelos?

–Sí, aunque yo me quedé con la belleza de la familia – se burló Jeanne mientras Jaune gruñó.

Pyrrha aumentó el ritmo para ponerse al lado de ellos y verlos mejor. Sólo se parecían en tres cosas: ser rubios, tener ojos azules y una piel clara. Pero eran diferentes como en estatura y complexión física siendo Jaune más delgado, también Jeanne tenía unos bellos rasgos faciales con su cabellera recogido en un moño.

Ninguno de los dos tenía segundas intenciones con hablarle, podía intentar ser más sociable, ¿No?

–Pues lo siento, Jaune, pero tu hermana tiene razón – Pyrrha se rió.

Dejó de actuar con educación y se rió con Jeanne se sintió bien. Beacon era un lugar lleno de sorpresas buenas al final.

* * *

El corazón le latía con fuerza, a Blake nunca le habían lanzado a un bosque desde una plataforma, era normal que estuviese temblando por la adrenalina.

«Cálmate...», necesitaba calmarse, el director Ozpin les informó a todos los estudiantes sobre la presencia de grimms en el bosque. Si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones atraería esas criaturas y tendría que pelear.

Desenfundó su arma para posteriormente transformarla en una kusarigama y escalar a un árbol, sería más fácil pasar desapercibida. Mientras saltaba de rama en rama empezó a preocuparse por las palabras dichas por el director.

Los alumnos se iban a distribuir en grupos de dos que se formarían a través del contacto visual y después se harían equipos de cuatro personas con los cuales iba a compartir habitación durante cuatro años. Vivir con otras tres personas era un gran problema, todos tendrían diferentes opiniones, gustos y cosas así además que el grupo podría ser mixto siendo otro problema, si por algún casual tuviera que estar con tres chicos en una misma habitación, por los hermanos...

Los problemas no acababan allí, otro problema sería nunca bajar la guardia, no se podría relajar nunca y el ejemplo perfecto sería la noche anterior cuando la rubia llamada Yang le habló sin previo aviso, se sintió angustiada porque no sabía como actuar en ese escenario tan informal y no pudo prepararse.

Por último, los humanos, siempre vivió en Menagerie rodeada de faunos con la única capacidad de salir de la isla si acompañaba a sus padres por algún asunto diplomático dónde fue capaz de conocer a la humanidad, conoció a gran cantidad de diplomáticos y personas con oficios similares descubriendo que los humanos eran iguales que los faunos, sin embargo, también conocía el hecho de que los faunos no eran bien recibidos por una parte radical de la población humana y si le tocaba con alguno de ellos su vida escolar sería un tormento.

Ese fue el motivo de estudiar en Vale, ese reino era uno de los menos racistas del mundo yendo por detrás de Vacuo aunque el único problema era el caos que había con el vacío político.

«Ya has pensado suficiente, Blake, estate atenta», ya había aclarado para si misma los problemas de ir en un equipo, ahora le tocaba completar esa prueba y esperar el mejor resultado.

Sus oídos felinos captaron el sonido de un arma de dust en dirección recta. Alguno de los participantes ya había establecido contacto con los grimms, iría ayudar, un cazador podría encargarse de unos cuantos grimms aunque atraería más hasta no poder con todos y morir.

No obstante, cuando llegó la situación parecía controlada por la persona que estaba peleando contra los grimms, un chico de cabellos rubios con un fusil de asalto. El rubio demostraba su destreza con el arma en sus manos al mostrar una posición estática en la cual apretando el gatillo daba disparos directos de los cráneos de los beowolfs.

Era extraño, los cazadores a la hora de pelear siempre estaba en movimiento evitando ser rodeado o evitar sufrir daños además de llevar armas con extrañas combinaciones, Gambol parecía literalmente una espada pegada a una pistola. Pero el rubio no, el estilo de combate que mostraba era uno casi estático sino fuera porque se giraba sobre su propio eje al disparar a sus objetivos desde todas direcciones.

Su arma tampoco era especial ni una mezcla de dos armas, era un simple fusil de asalto, robusto para golpear a algo o a alguien y con la potencia de fuego para atravesar cuerpos sin problemas. Era extraño.

Blake no intervino aún, espero su momento oportuno para entrar en escena el cuál llegó en el momento que el fusil se quedó sin balas dejando chance al grimm para acercarse. Ella comenzó a disparar desde su posición privilegiada acertando los disparos y saltó de la rama del árbol siendo amortiguada su caída con la espalda de un beowolf que mató usando la forma de espada del arma.

La pelea acabó volviendo a reinar el silencio y la calma en el bosque. Se apartó del grimm en fase de descomposición para acercarse lentamente al sujeto.

–¿Estas bien? - preguntó con indiferencia.

–Sí, lo estoy, gracias – el sujeto le respondió y le agradeció con el mismo tono de voz.

–De nada.

Ahora de cerca lo podía ver mejor, en el rostro del joven destacaba una cicatriz parecida al de una telaraña que acababa en la mitad de la cara, sintió curiosidad por como obtuvo una marca de tal magnitud a pesar de ser un cazador con la capacidad de manipular el aura.

–Seremos compañeros, supongo – el rubio la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Sí.

«Joder», en su descuido miró directamente a los ojos del rubio y eso hacía tener de compañero durante cuatro años a uno chico extraño, si no se hubiera preparado mentalmente ya hubiera mostrado el pánico en su rostro.

–Soy Jaune Arc – extendió la mano –, encantado.

El apellido Arc lo reconoció, participaron en el derrocamiento de una sublevación de esclavos faunos hacía dos siglos, hace un siglo participaron en la Gran Guerra bajo la bandera de Vale dónde obtuvieron un gran prestigio y reconocimiento mundial por mantenerse invictos y la última participación que hicieron pero sin conseguir tanta fama fue en participar como soldados de la unidad de voluntarios "División verde" durante la rebelión de los derechos de los faunos en Mistral. Esa familia se podría considerar una totalmente racista por sus acciones en el pasado pero el olfato de Blake captó un extraño olor en Jaune.

–Blake Belladona – correspondió dando también la mano –, igualmente.

–¿La hija de Ghira y Kali Belladona?

–Al parecer mi fama me precede y sí, soy su hija.

–Son cosas de nunca salir de la tierra natal excepto algunas veces, te vuelves una celebridad y empiezan a aparecer rumores.

Blake sintió curiosidad sobre lo que decía el mestizo de ella, era bueno tener una vista externa.

–¿Lo dices por experiencia?

–No pero conozco a alguien que sí.

–Ah, de acuerdo – no sabía que más decir.

–Será mejor marcharnos antes de que vengan más bestias.

Ella asintió y siguió al de cabello rubio.

* * *

El ambiente era agradable para Ruby, el silencio reinaba entre los altos árboles pero a la vez ella se sentía incómoda con la presencia de su compañera a su lado. Pyrrha Nikos se convirtió en su compañera y las únicas palabras que se dijeron fueron sus nombres desde entonces habían caminado en completo silencio.

Ruby conocía a Pyrrha, no, todos conocían a Pyrrha Nikos, la hermosa aspirante a cazadora e invicta en todas las competiciones en las que participó demostrando sus habilidades en combate. Demostraba tener talento pero las competiciones en parte eran para entretener a las masas siendo la mayoría de veces solo espectáculo por lo que no era seguro si la pelirroja peleaba tan bien como se veía en la televisión.

Algo que también pensó fue el hecho que Pyrrha era perfecta o así se veía, hablaba bien, caminaba de forma correcta e incluso la sonrisa que le daba a veces cuando la miraba era una perfecta, algo malo debía de tener, no creía que existiera alguien èrfecto...

Siguieron caminando en total silencio hasta salir de los árboles encontrando un área abierta con unas ruinas que destacaban cerca de un precipicio.

–La reliquia puede estar en esas ruinas, recomiendo ir a mirar, Ruby.

Ella asintió y empezó avanzar, el trayecto fue tenso con la posibilidad de la aparición de los grimms al estar en campo abierto, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras su mano se mantenía en el mango del arma enfundada.

–Esas son… piezas de ajedrez, deben de ser las reliquias – dijo Pyrrha.

–Supongo.

La sensación de inseguridad bajó en las ruinas, los grimms serían más fáciles de detectar al acercarse por campo abierto. Dio una último vistazo al campo abierto y se enfocó en las reliquias, varias piezas de ajedrez de colores blancos y negros, el director les encomendó de llevar una reliquia cada uno. Ruby no se paró a pensar si había algún significado profundo, solo escogió una pieza al azar, una torre blanca.

–Ya tengo mi pieza, ¿Y tú? – preguntó Ruby.

–También.

–¡Ruby! – Yang gritó.

Reconoció la voz de su hermanita detrás suyo girándose fue interceptada por esta misma con un abrazo afectuoso que devolvió con cariño. Abrazó con fuerza a Yang sintiéndose más cómoda, sabía que su hermana sería el centro de la conversación y nadie intentaría hablar con ella, estaba bien.

–Buenas, Ruby.

Una voz femenina apareció y sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en el cabello largo de Yang. Lo primero que vio eran dos orejas de conejo encima de la cabeza, una fauno, y posteriormente miro el rostro reconociendo a la chica equipada con una armadura blanca, era Jeanne.

–Hi, Jeanne.

Ahora ella era el centro de conversación y abrazó con más fuerza a Yang. Jeanne era una fauno, vale, de acuerdo, ¿Eso cambiaba su visión de ella? Ruby no era una racista y Jeanne no actuó de una forma bastante brusca como para hacerla ver desde otra perspectiva, estaba bien, supuso.

–Buenas, Jeanne – Pyrha saludó a Jeanne.

–Oh, hola, Pyrrha.

«Qué bien», pensó, por suerte Jeanne puso todo su interés en Pyrrha debiendo ser conocidas o al menos haber hablado antes. Si la conversación se volvía a centrar en ella esta vez si hablaría se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto con Yang para socializar.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía en paz cada vez que daba un sorbo a su tasa de café mientras miraba las diversas cámaras en el bosque Esmeralda.

–Este año promete, Glynda, hay alumnos con gran potencial.

–Todos los alumnos prometen y tienen potencial, Ozpin – Glynda respondió con severidad –, ya todos tienen parejas, faltan las reliquias que cojan.

–Cierto.

Glynda era una buena profesora, trataba a todos los alumnos por igual sin importar que unos destacasen más que otros a diferencia de él. Sabía que no tenía que discriminar a sus alumnos, que cada uno podría aportar a Remnant algo invaluable pero no podía evitar fijarse más a los estudiantes con mejores cualidad como lo hizo hace tres décadas durante los cuatro años que el equipo STRQ estuvo estudiando.

Al igual que hace tres décadas nuevos estudiantes habían aparecido con ese potencial, en total eran tres:

La primera era Pyrrha Nikos, proveniente de una familia de vieja sangre y durante los últimos cuatro años se hizo famosa por ser invicta en la gran cantidad de campeonatos que participó a lo largo de los tres continentes. Ozpin había ido personalmente a verla pudiendo decir que ella nació con una gran talento para ser cazadora, sin embargo, le costaba ser ella misma enfrente de otras personas manteniendo siempre la apariencia de chica perfecta.

La segunda era Ruby Rose, hija de Summer Rose, el linaje de su familia se mostraba con sus ojos plateados y ese cabello de un color entre castaño oscuro y rojizo, además había sido personalmente por Raven siendo mostrado su entrenamiento al estar en el top de combate de la academia Signal, el problema sería si la filosofía de Raven permaneciera arraigada en Rose, eso supondría problemas a la hora de interaccionar con otros alumnos como se mostró en Signal.

El tercero fue Jaune Arc, también pertenecía a un linaje reconocido pero él destacó en el campo de batalla, su recorrido empezó en Mountain Glenn hacía una década y desde entonces no paró de participar en misiones debido a su semblanza sanadora, algo extraño para la época actual dónde la mayoría era ofensivas o defensivas. Su problema podría ser también social pero los informes indicaban que podía iniciar una conversación, mantenerla o finalizarla adecuadamente tendría que seguir mirando.

Individualmente tenían un futuro brillante, si se juntaban se formaría otro grupo de élite como el de STRQ pero tenía que vigilarlos bien o sino por sus diferencias de pensamiento se separarían.

–Pyrrha Nikos y Ruby Rose han agarrado alfil y torre, ambos blancos – dijo Glynda –, Jaune Arc y Blake Belladona han escogido reina y rey, ambos blancos.

Ozpin bebió su café mientras ocultaba una sonrisa, esperaba que sus planes pudieran salir bien.

* * *

**Bueno, lentamente las personas se van juntando.**

**Me disculpo por tardar casi dos meses por publicar otro capítulo, escribir es algo nuevo y entre superar mi pereza y poder escribir mucho me cuesta. Aún así espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, también que escriban rewiews de que os parece el fanfic.**


End file.
